


Little Raven

by WolvesWaitingRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, awesome valar, mean fellowship, violent frodo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesWaitingRose/pseuds/WolvesWaitingRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has fallen through time into the world of the fellowship where he find happiness after the many trials that this new life throws at him. Harry doesn't believe he deserves happiness but maybe Middle Earth can prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Raven

/Valar/  
~Galadriel and Harry mind communication~

 

They races out of the mines, Harry felt no strength in his body or magic as he collapsed, the others were strewn on the ground around him. Just then harry felt someone hit him, looking up he saw it was Frodo.  
“You. You could have done something. He didn’t need to die. Why did you do nothing? You’re a wizard too, you said so, yet you didn’t even try. You’re useless, you can’t do anything” Frodo half sobbed, half shouted. “I hate you.”  
Harry heard the words but not just from the mouth of the Hobbit, but from his relatives, the Weasley’s and a few others from Earth. Not even here did he do anything right, he was useless, why did he always prove his Uncles words and predictions right. He was so stupid thinking that he would find happiness here. He could almost laugh at his stupidity. He looked around the group, perhaps hoping for someone to say their object to the words of Frodo, but alas none came but cold looks were freely given. Harry could have wept, but he didn’t deserve to cry, no like his Uncle had said ‘Freaks take what they deserve and Freaks didn’t have anything to cry about’. Harry knew that he was falling back into the routine Lady Galadriel and Gandalf had managed to get him out of but he didn’t care this was safe ground where he knew exactly where he stood.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As the fellowship was brought before Lady Galadriel, she saw with a heavy heart the sadness Gandalf’s death had caused the group before her, but what really worried her was the perfect look on Harrys face yet the dullness of his eyes. Something was wrong, he was hiding something.  
~Child why do you hide from us? What has changed you so? You feel like you did when you first arrived in Middle Earth.~  
The great Lady’s voice floated through Harrys mind.   
~I failed. As you know he died. And I was foolish enough to believe in happy endings. I just wanted peace and I thought I found that. Yet I want what I cannot have and fail to do what I must.~   
The sorrow and mourning in Harrys voice was chilling.   
~May I leave this here? I wish to be alone for a time.~   
Lady Galadriel frowned but let him know he could as he wished and that he needn’t ask. She was very worried for the young child, his soul felt numb again and she didn’t know what had undone all the work she had done with him. However she notices a few of the fellowship give the retreating form of Harry a cold look, now she was very scared that this would be the point where the child would not return. She needed to do something and fast.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Harry had made up his mind, the Valar had promised to answer his calls if ever he truly needed them, and now was such a time. He knew what he was going to ask for would not be freely given and he was more than eager to pay their price.   
Harry pushed his numb body to the banks of a stream that he had visited while he had lived here with the elves when he first arrived. The water was pearly under the moon light and the ripples lazily caressing the banks.  
Staring into the depths he saw his glamour covered reflection, which he had up as to hide away his true self, as he watched he let it melt away. In his place was a wisp of a child that he was once, even his emerald eyes were darker and dull, he knew this was inevitable.   
Raising his gaze to the moon he called with his magic to the Valar, and in his mind he received the answer. 

/Little Raven, you know the price for a life. We will give you as you wish if you are certain you wish it. Your life for Gandalf’s, are you sure?/

Oh yes he knew the price and he knew if he could do one thing right then this was it. The fellowship needed Gandalf and so he would give him to them. However he did ask the Valar to allow him to at least survive the war, to make sure that everything would be fine. 

/Of course little Raven, we will let you live to see the end but then you will fade and die like a flower after the heat of lairë (summer) and the settling of yávië (autumn)./ 

“I will pay your price willingly and happily. Thank you Valar.” He spoke aloud to the moon and water.  
Being drawn to the water, Harry slipped his clothes off and walked the few steps to the middle of the stream, standing in the directed moon light. A white light surrounded him, his skin glowing as pearly as the water he stood in. Humming and singing of an-other-worldly song floated around him. Harry turned back to the banks to watch as his magic was drawn out of him swirling with the moonlight haze and the magic of the Valar. It congregated on the bank where Harry had originally stood, it formed and became solid and there was Gandalf, no longer in grey but white.   
Tear trailed down Harry’s cheeks as he looked at the man he loved as a grandfather became real. When Gandalf became completely whole he looked at Harry, stood in the water, in disbelief and shock.  
“Harry?”  
“Hello Gandalf, you are back.” Harry said with a tried smile as he thanked the Valars mentally and made to step out the stream. As he put his clothes on, Gandalf was looking at himself and back to Harry.  
“Oh, Harry, what have you done?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been sat on my old laptop so I though why not post it, see what people think?  
> Please tell me what you think and whether I should carry on?


End file.
